Zack el héroe
by GjFantasma
Summary: Desde ese momento Zack juro nunca más salir de aquel departamento.


**Zack el heroe.**

 _Desde ese momento Zack juro nunca más salir de aquel departamento._

 _ **~..~**_

Todo comenzó esa mañana cuando Ray despertó más muerta que viva, se encontraba hirviendo en fiebre y estaba tan débil que no podía ni sentarse en la cama. El botiquín se había quedado sin medicinas y ella no podía salir a comprarlas en su estado. Por eso, y porque realmente estaba preocupado por ella, decidió ir el mismo a comprar la medicina.

Él odiaba salir a la calle donde todas esas personas podían verle, algunas se le quedaban viendo por demasiado tiempo y con el terror grabado en sus rostros que daban la impresión de haber visto a un monstruo, tal vez estaban en lo correcto al pensar eso. Pero en esos momento Ray lo necesitaba y ella ya había arriesgado su vida por buscar una medicina para él, era su turno de devolverle el favor.

No seria tan difícil, ¿cierto?

Tomo dinero suficiente o eso pensó, en realidad todavía no manejaba muy bien esa cosa del dinero, metió todo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y tomo las llave de la mesa. Se acomodo la capucha hasta que esta tapara por completo su rostro con una sombra, al salir unas señoras que se encontraban en los pasillos se le quedaron viendo por tanto tiempo que le dieron ganas de volverse y esconderse. Con su piel erizada por los escalofríos, cerro la puerta detrás de él y camino rápido hasta la farmacia.

Entre más rápido terminara, mejor.

Camino por los lugares con menos gente; callejones oscuros y pasadizos desiertos donde nadie se atrevía a entrar, aun a la luz del día. Gracias a eso llego mucho más rápido de lo esperado, supo que era la farmacia cuando vio aquellas grandes letras rojas y el corazón entrelazado al final. La gente tenia muy pésimo gusto para esas cosas. Entro con cautela al luz evitando las zonas llenas de señoras, camino por los pasillos buscando la bendita medicina hasta que llego a un estante repleto de botellitas y cajas pequeñas. Miro las etiquetas intentando adivinar cual debía tomar pero todos parecían iguales.

" _Maldición. ¿Por qué no acepte cuando Ray intento enseñarme a leer"_

Miro los frascos del estante y los que llevaba en sus manos sin saber cual llevar, con frustración tomo uno de cada y camino hacia la caja donde la chica que atendía lo miraba con miedo y nerviosismo, dejo las cosas frente a ella y saco todo el dinero del bolsillo dejándolo a un lado.

— ¿Es todo, señor?

Asintió sin mirarla en ningún momento, en lugar de eso tomo el borde de su capucha y la tiro más cerca de su cara, podía notar como un niño en la tienda le señalaba y le decía algo a su madre; la señora lo miraba con algo de lastima y algunos hasta se apartaban de su alrededor. ¿Acaso nunca habían visto a alguien con vendas?

La chica dejo la bolsa frente a él con los frascos y el dinero restante, con rapidez tomo todo y salio del lugar casi corriendo. Era definitivo, prefería estar en el departamento viendo esas espantosas series de detectives que salir con toda esa gente mirándolo. No podía entender como a Ray le gustaba estar en esos lugares. Pensando en lo mucho que odiaba salir, camino entre la gente ignorando las miradas que le lanzaban de reojo y algunos ni siquiera lo simulaban.

" _Mira, mamá. ¡Un hombre momia en la ciudad!"_

Escucho gritar a un pequeño mocoso bastardo mientras lo señalaba con su regordete dedo lleno de chocolate. Su madre le miro con miedo antes de taparle la boca al niño y caminar desapareciendo entre la gente en un segundo.

 _Cálmate_ _. Tienes que calmarte... No puedes matar a nadie, se lo prometiste a Ray. Nada de muertes..._ Repitió una y otra vez en su mente para serenarse para no matar a nadie.

Todavía trataba de serenarse cuando escucho un grito detrás de él y a mucha gente tensarse para apartarse del lugar. Un hombre paso corriendo a su lado golpeando su brazo en el proceso y tirando la bolsa de sus manos, escucho el fuerte ruido de los frasco rompiéndose y observo como el liquido se derramaba sobre la acera completamente inútil. Una anciana se paro a su lado señalando al chica y gritando _"¡Ladron!"_ , pero él ni siquiera la miro, sus ojos estaban fijos en la acera. Una furia comenzó a nacer en su pecho; ese maldito no solo lo había golpeado, sino que también había tirado la medicina que había conseguido para Ray.

En un ataque de ira, tomo un melón de un puestos de fruta a su lado y dio dos pasos adelante. Localizo al chico al instante; gorra roja corriendo y apartando a la gente, echo su brazo para atrás, para tomar fuerza, y lanzo el melón. Este salio disparado con gran fuerza y paso entre la gente sin dañar a nadie hasta impactar contra la nuca del pequeño bastardo. Con calma camino hacia donde el chico cayo noqueado y le dio una patada en las costillas, murmurando con ira algo que sonó como: _"Maldito bastardo de mierda, ojala tuviera mi maldita guadaña aquí, te hubiera cortado en pedacitos."_

La gente seguía en silencio observándolo y de repente soltaron unos fuertes giros que lo hicieron saltar, en un segundo se vio rodeado de mucha gente que lo felicitaba y le daban palmadas en la espalda, los apartaba con su brazo pero cuando apartaba a uno otro se le pegaba con rapidez. Cuando por fin se libro de todo eso y estaba por escapar, la anciana de antes se le tiro sobre él pasando sus huesudos brazos por su cuello.

— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Muchas gracias, joven!

— ¡Ya suélteme! —Se zafo de su agarre de un manotazo y se acerco de nuevo al lugar donde la medicina seguía derramada. —Ese maldito... Tendré que volver de nuevo a comprar, pero ya no me queda más dinero... —Mascullo derrotado. Tendría que volver sin la medicina.

— Yo podría ayudarte. Seria mi agradecimiento por atrapar al ladrón.

Zack estuvo por decirle que no lo había echo por ella, pero se callo al ver como la ancianita sacaba un pequeño fajo de dinero de la cartera y lo extendía hacia él. Ray le dijo que no aceptara nada de extraños, pero era eso o regresar sin las medicinas y arriesgarse a que ella empeorara más.

Suspiro acercándose a la señora y tomo el dinero con cautela —Gracias... —Gruño por lo bajo.

Iba a retirarse cuando la señora colo en sus brazos una canasta llena de comida.

— Llévate esto también. Pareces muy flaco, necesitas comer bien para que puedas detener a más ladrones. —Le pellizco el costado con una sonrisilla malicioso en su arrugado rostro.

Zack estuvo por rechazarla de nuevo pero la señora no le dio opción y empujo la canasta en sus brazos para luego alejarse con la cartera bajo su brazo y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Zack no tuvo más remedio que volver de nuevo a la farmacia y empezar todo otra vez.

Una hora después se encontraba cerrando la puerta del departamento detrás de él y colocando todas las cosas sobre la mesa. Encontró a Ray frente a la tele con una manta a su alrededor una taza humeante en sus manos.

— Zack el héroe a regresado... —Saludo Ray cuando llego a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa que ilumino sus ojos.

— ¿De qué mierda hablas? —Pregunto confundido. ¿Era acaso una broma nueva?

Ray señalo el televisor frente a ellos que se encontraba en el canal de noticias locales. En la pantalla se encontraba una hermosa mujer hablando de increíble suceso que ocurrió unas horas antes, hablaban de un nuevo héroe local que había surgido en la pequeña ciudad, el cual había detenido a un ladro con solo un melón.

En la pantalla paso un vídeo de Zack lanzando el melón y luego del golpe cuando este impacto contra el chico. Zack apago el televisor de un golpe y se acerco a Ray, la agarro por los hombros y la sacudió de un lado a otro.

— No vuelvas a enfermar de nuevo. —Sentencio con firmeza para luego alejarse de ella y encerrarse en su habitación.

 _~...~_

 _Desde ese momento Zack fue recordado durante mucho tiempo como el héroe local del pueblo, muchas personas hablaron de él en la televisión, muchos niños comenzaron a usar muchas vendas al rededor de su cuerpo en un afán de imitarlo y varios personas lo buscaron para hacer una intensa entrevista sobre su gran hazaña, pero nadie pudo encontrarlo. Zack se había encerrado en su habitación y juro no salir hasta que todo estuviera en paz de nuevo._

 _La noticia de Zack el héroe duro por muchas semanas hasta quedar en el olvido._

 _~...~_

— Zack... trajiste la medicina que no era...

— ¡Maldición!


End file.
